Andorian Incident
by Oldguy73
Summary: A missing scene from Season One


Andorian Incident

By oldguy73

Rating: K+

Author's note: This is a missing scene from Season One.

T'Pol lay wrapped in the blanket.

Earlier, Archer had asked the guard for another blanket. After receiving it, he walked toward her. She pretended to be asleep, but her body language said, "Stay away. I don't want anyone around me." Archer had pissed her off by questioning her loyalty. He had offered her the blanket he had been given, but she refused it, saying that he needed it more. He offered it again and she said, "NO, I am fine." He then offered to share it with her. She said that she had not used her nasal inhibitor in 24 hours.

He'd asked her to share it again. Evidently, he had not listened when she said she had not used her nasal Inhibitor, so she decided to appease him. She had scooted over to him and put one corner of the blanket over her knees to show that it would be on her terms. She would be far enough away from his odor so it would not be intolerable. She had no desire to get under the blanket with him. That would be too intimate. They had a professional relationship, but she did not want to encourage a personal one.

They had talked for a while, and he finally questioned her loyalty. She had taken the blanket and rolled up in it, turning her back on him. He now was on the other side of the room with his back toward her.

She wondered about Commander Tucker. He was in the catacombs. He would be very cold down there, and they had no blanket for him when he came back. He had refused to take one along, saying it would get in the way. So Archer had taken it. Now she had it.

She finally heard Tucker come back, closing the secret panel. She tapped him on his boot. He looked down, crouched and then lay down next to her to speak quietly.

"You warm? You must have been freezing."

"Yes, but you are colder than I am. Take the blanket."

"Nope, I am cold but you're probably freezing to death. Keep the blanket. I can cope."

T'Pol hesitated. She did not want to be close to the Human, but he was shivering.

"If we spread the blanket it will cover both of us without us touching."

"What about the odor?"

"I will tolerate it. It won't be for long. You will have to go back down to the catacombs before everyone is up."

"Okay, if you think you can take it."

Trip took the blanket and spread it out, carefully tucking it under her back. Then he moved to the other side to get in.

"If we lay on our sides, the blanket will cover us better and we will still not touch."

"Sounds good to me."

T'Pol rolled on her side and Trip got in, lying on his side.

T'Pol waited for the Human odor. Archer's had been slightly nauseating, like the other Human males. She expected Tucker's would be the same, but there was none. Perhaps he was far enough away so the odor was muted. After a while, she knew he was asleep by his breathing and she, too, slipped into sleep.

A while later, she abruptly came awake but without moving. She was against Tucker and one of his arms was around her.

Then she became aware of a male odor, overwhelming her senses, but it was not nauseating. It was pleasant. Every fiber of her being responded to it. She exerted all of her control to regain her focus. She put her face lightly against his chest. The male odor drew her. She had a desire to pull him on top of her, but she resisted the urge. She could feel his body. It was hard and muscular but comforting. His arm around her was strong. She felt something... safety. She had not felt that before. A Vulcan child never turned to the parent for comfort when the child fell and was hurt. The child was told to find comfort within and to ease the pain herself. She had never felt as safe as she did now. She reveled in the sensation of his male odor, his hard body that was so comforting and the safety of his arm around her. She slowly, gently put her arm around his waist. He did not waken.

As she lay there, touching him, she sensed his mind. Sleeping, his mind was a deep quiet pool. It seemed to have compassion, empathy, and a strong intelligence. Different from what he was like when awake. She wanted to go into that pool. He could teach her so many things about Humans, but she never would be able to. They were just crewmates and would never be anything more.

She lay that way for a long time savoring each moment. _He is Human; I am Vulcan. This cannot be. It is impossible._ But in her mind, she knew that no Vulcan male's odor would affect her the way his did.

She must move away from him. Forget the sensations that she felt. But she could not move. She wanted this to last as long as possible because she knew she would never again feel him against her or his arm around her. She might sense his odor but she could not respond to it.

Her internal clock alerted her. It was time for him to wake and return to the catacombs. She moved away from him, slid out from under the blanket and prodded him with her foot.  
**  
**"Good morning, T'Pol. Did my smell keep you awake?"

"I was aware of your odor," she said truthfully

"Damn, I am sorry. Guess I was so tired that I didn't think. I should not have shared the blanket with you."

"It did not disturb me."

When the captain stood up and signaled to him, Trip walked over to Archer.

T'Pol looked at the two men. Both were about the same height; both were attractive men. Archer was several years older than Tucker. She compared them. Archer's odor was mildly offensive. He did not arouse any interest in her. Tucker had a manner about him, a quiet manliness. She saw strength and gentleness combined in him. Archer was aloof, somewhat hostile to her.

She could feel the sensations of last night, and regret filled her. She would never again know those sensations. The feeling of safety. He was Human and she was Vulcan. That kept them apart and always would.

She picked up the blanket and looked around. The Vulcans were talking in a circle in one corner. Tucker and Archer were speaking with their backs to her. She lifted the blanket, put the side Tucker had been on up to her face and breathed in his odor. It would have to be the last time she would be able to savor it. She folded the blanket and put it down on the floor.

She crossed over to the Humans and joined the conversation. The day would be busy. She would forget last night, as she should.

Finis.


End file.
